


Together Through All Chaos

by HeWasIncredible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie x Steven - Freeform, Cuddling, Episode: s05e12 Jungle Moon, F/M, Hugging, Post Jungle Moon, Steven Quartz Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven x Connie, Stevonnie - Freeform, connie maheswaran - Freeform, conniverse, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasIncredible/pseuds/HeWasIncredible
Summary: Taking place directly after the events of Jungle Moon; Steven and Connie, after being fused for so long, start to get a little addicted to fusing.





	Together Through All Chaos

Lion laid peacefully on the porch underneath the night sky. All of the sudden, he felt someone stepping out of his mane. He quickly looked up and found Stevonnie standing before him.

"Are the gems here?" the fusion asked.

Lion yawned and nodded a quick "no" in response.

"I wonder where they are..." Stevonnie muttered to themself, then walking into the house.

The first thing they noticed was how...  _clean_  the house looked; Pearl must've done a lot of cleaning over the last week that Steven was gone... or... was it a week? Maybe they were only gone for four or five days? Stevonnie had not been really keeping track of time while they were stranded on that moon. For all they know, the days on that moon could have been hours longer or shorter than the ones on earth.

Stevonnie was torn from thought when they felt their stomach growl.

"Oh yeah," they said, putting a hand on their stomach, "I haven't eaten actual food in awhile."

They walked over to the fridge and opened it, frowning when they found that it was completely empty; Amethyst must have eaten all the food, as usual.

"Maybe I should just order a pizza..." Stevonnie murmured, closing the fridge door and walking over to the couch. They took a seat and grabbed Steven's cell phone off of the table in front of them. When they turned it on, they saw the time: 3:44 AM. "Wait... Fish Stew Pizza isn't open this late," they sighed.

The fusion swung the bag and sword off of their back and set it on the table in front of them, then lying down on the couch.

"I'll just eat in the morning," they said, "maybe the gems will be here then, too, and I can explain why I was gone for so long..."

Stevonnie yawned, then grabbing a pillow and lying it under their head.

"Goodnight Stevonnie. Goodnight Stevonnie."

With that, they closed their eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Steven's eyes fluttered open, stinging as they adjusted to the morning light.

"What... happened?" he muttered, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes, "Why am I not... fused?"

Right then, he noticed something: he could hear soft breathing, along with feeling pressure on top of him. Steven looked at his chest, his face turning crimson at what he found: Connie was fast asleep on top of him with her arms tightly wrapped around his body.

"C-Connie!?" he stammered.

Connie's eyes opened. She quickly realized the position that she was in and felt her face start burning.

"Steven!" she shouted, hopping off of him and falling onto the floor. "I-I'm so sorry!" she said as she stood up, "I-I have no idea how I got like that! I-"

"Connie, it's fine!" Steven cut her off. He paused for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. "W-we probably just ended up like that when we unfused last night..."

Connie looked into his eyes for a moment before managing to respond. "Y-yeah..." she said, then flopping down on the couch next to Steven.

The two sat there quietly for a few minutes until Steven broke the silence. "It... It's great to see you again," he said, smiling slightly, "even though it's great being Stevonnie, I love being able to see you and talk to you."

Connie sat up, meeting eyes with Steven. She also smiled, then softly giggling. "It's great to see you again, too," she responded. "It's been awhile since we fused on Lars' ship. I'm surprised that we never once unfused for the whole time that we were gone."

"Yeah," Steven said, chuckling, "that has to be the longest that we have been fused by like... six days."

The teenagers shared a laugh, and when they calmed down, Connie leaned her head on Steven's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" she asked, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..."

"It's fine," Steven responded, smiling and feeling warmth fill his cheeks. Once Connie found a comfy position, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Steven had missed this. He had missed everything that he and Connie used to do together: going to the beach, reading, watching TV, dancing, picnics, sleepovers; he could probably go on forever. Over the last year, they never did any of that stuff anymore. There was always something hectic going on that would distract them. Sometimes he wished he lived a normal life where he and Connie just hung out and did normal stuff that teenagers do. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Connie getting hurt or perhaps even... no, he would never think of that again. Whenever he did in the past, he would always start...

Steven felt a tear roll down his cheek, being followed by multiple more a moment later.

"Steven..." Connie was quick to say. She took her head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Steven wiped his eyes, then looking away from Connie. "I-I want things to go back to the way they used to be..."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked.

"Before I had to worry about homeworld; before the giant hand ship showed up..." he said through sniffles, "I don't like constantly being in danger... or, more importantly, you always being in danger. I want to go back to when we would dance together, watch TV together, read together, and jam together..."

Connie sat there silently, looking at the floor. She searched for the right words to respond with, but nothing came to mind, so she did the one thing she knew always calmed Steven down: she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her in a hug.

"We'll get through this together, okay?" Connie mumbled.

Steven pressed his face into her shoulder and returned the hug. "Okay..."

The two of them smiled as they saw a familiar pink light start illuminating from in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a review if you liked the fic or have anything to say about it!


End file.
